DA II Encounter
by rptifearogue
Summary: As Tifea, Fenris, Jade, and Anders continue their journey they come across a new ally and some disturbing news.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are you?!"

*BARK!*

"Come out and fight me Ben!"

The mabari glances up to his master with almost a look of concern. *whine*

The master only returns a glare to her hound, "Oh come on you know what he's done to us." After forcing herself through the tough wilderness the master grunts, "Ug I take a boat to this forsaken land of Ferelden and all I find is brush! No wonder the sodding circle is so lenient here; they probably gave up looking for all the mages. Hundreds of them could be hiding out in the middle of these forests."…_Unless they were killed by the Darkspawn first._

*Bark*

"What is it? Do you know where he is?"

The hound began sniffing the ground and only seconds later did he start to run in the main direction of the scent.

"Yes! Lead me to him!"

"Yes! Finally back in Ferelden," exclaimed Tifea as she stretched her arms out. "How many days was that?"

"The boat ride?" asks Jade "About three days I think, why?"

"It was a way better ride getting here then it was leaving," sighed Tifea.

"Really?"

"I don't see what you all find so fascinating about this place," questioned Fenris. _Not to mention the smell._

"It's home," responded Jade and Tifea.

"Right… and you, Anders?"

"This is probably the closest place I have to home I guess, I've stayed here the longest, and for some reason, I keep coming back here."

Jade then leaned up against Anders with a smile, "I'm sure the circle has _nothing_ to do with _that _huh?"

"Of course not," replied Anders.

Raising an eyebrow Tifea glimpsed at Fenris, "Oh yeah, you're the only one that hasn't ever been here."

"So…"

Tifea just turned around with a shrug, "just stating a fact. So where are we right now? Highever or Amaranthine?"

"I'd be nice if it was Amaranthine, that's much closer to Denerim," stated Jade as she and Anders looked at their map.

"No," sighed Anders, "we're in Highever. It should take us about three to four days to get to Denerim though."

"Why are we going to Denerim again?" asked Fenris.

"So that maybe we can ask my friend about helping us, sort of, equal out Thedas."

The elf gave her a skeptical look, "And when you say 'equaling out' you mean what Tifea?"

"Well for starters, since all the circles are pretty much almost gone I was going to try to help mages live closer to normal lives, same for the elves."

Allowing her light heartedness to get to him Fenris gave Tifea a slight smile, "It all depends on what you mean by normal."

"You know what I mean."

Still talking about Tifea's, supposedly half-baked plan, the four left to the outskirts of Highever in search of a spot for them to set up camp. Because both Anders and Jade were mages, staying in a city was never going to be an option for them. And in the processes of finding a good campsite the four were only heading closer to their destination.

"Um, Tifea, how are you going to get this to work anyway?" asked Jade, "I mean none of us have any _real_ diplomatic experience."

"Hey I had a lot of 'diplomatic experience' during my seven years in Kirkwall."

"… Really?" Jade's skeptical enthusiasm rose.

"Relax, that's why we're going to Denerim," grinned Tifea, "I have a friend there who's really close with the king and she's on the Ferelden council."

"But how do you know if she'll help us?" stated the mage, "Does she even like mages or elves for that matter?"

"She has sympathetic feelings towards both sides because she is from both sides," interrupted Fenris.

"Really?" wonder Jade, "When since has there been a mage on the Ferelden council, not to mention an elf?"

"Since the end of the last blight," stated Anders, "I met her when she aided the Gray Wardens, she's quite a character."

"When did you meet her Tifea? Before you left Ferelden?" Asked Jade.

"No, it was when King Alistair came over to talk about some stuff in Kirkwall. I forgot what it was about, but I'm sure I helped him out with whatever he needed. I then spoke to his Advisor, Neria, my _friend,_ about some things and we kind of bonded. She's pretty fun when you get to know her, she's very intelligent, and I think she might have a thing for the King."

"Ohhh," Jade smiled at the news, "What did she tell you?"

"Well she…."

Allowing themselves to fall back a bit in order to not hear the gossip between the two girls, Anders and Fenris simply stared at the two females before them.

"Why does that topic intrigue them so?" asked Fenris.

"I don't know… Must be a girl thing." Replied Anders.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was now beginning to set, but the master stayed persistent. _I won't rest until I find you, Ben… You couldn't have gotten that far. _As she followed her mabari, her faith in his tracking skills slowly began to falter. They've been running for hours, but there has been no sign of their target.

"Where is he?! Come on we can't be far—"

*BARK*

"Move!"

The two jumped out of the way as a heated ball of blazing red light almost hit their position. Immediately after landing on his feet the hound darted after the attacker. Right before being able to sink his teeth into the mage, the hound was stopped and slammed into the ground by some unknown force, stunning it, causing the poor mabari to take a while to recover.

"Zar!" the master then glared at the mage, "You'll pay for all of that you've done you bastard!"

Unsheathing her sword, the master used both of her hands to swing with as much force as possible at her enemy. But upon almost hitting him, the sword was repulsed by a shield of air now circling the mage. The master fumbled backward and glared as she watched the mage propel himself into a tree using his magic.

"Come down here and fight me you coward or I'll cut the tree down!"

Now up and ready to fight, Zar ran to his master's side, *Bark!*

"Do you really believe I'm going to make it that easy for you Charleen?"

"Shut up! You have no right to call me by that name Ben! Now come down here and fight!" As she screamed at her opponent, within a few swift movements the master darted across the forest and cut the tree down with one swing.

Anticipating the attack, the mage propelled himself to another nearby tree and immediately after landing, he shot another fire ball at the master.

Unaware of the attack the master only stared at the flame heading towards her.

"Move it!"

Dropping her sword somebody tackled the master to the ground, out of the way of the fire ball.

"What?!" exclaimed the mage.

The stranger stood up off of the master and withdrew a bow from her back, loaded it and aimed it at the mage with a smile. "Who said you could go around killing innocents?"

"What makes you think that I'm not the victim here?" asked the mage.

"I kinda have a way of knowing these things." The stranger then glimpsed at the master, "And it helps to hear a girl yell, 'you'll pay for this you bastard'"

The master smiled back with a scowl, "humph, thanks."

"Who do you think you are interrupting our fight?" yelled the mage, "Can't you tell that this battle is just between her and me?!"

"Yeah yeah, you, her, the mabari, and now me. It's never good to be a third wheel mind you." slowly as the stranger spoke she started inching away from the master, eventually she no longer stood in front of the girl still on the ground.

Zar ran over to his master in order to comfort her, *whine*.

"Ug… I'm fine, Zar."

"GERRRR! You'll pay for interfering!" And in his rage he threw another ball of heated flames at the stranger.

Once the burning orb was half way in between the two fighters, the stranger released her arrow directly at the mage, and back flipped out of the way of the mage's attack.

Not expecting the stranger's attack the mage teleported out of the area, leaving no trace or scent to follow.

"No!"

The stranger returned her bow back into her back pack and walked over to the master, "Sorry, I can tell you wanted him dead," she said as she held her hand out to the master.

"Thanks," answered the master as she took the offer of assistance, and stood to her feet. "I think I would have been more upset if you'd killed him."

"A personal quest?"

"Yeah… you could… call it that."

*Gerrrr….*

"Quiet down Zar, she's… a friend now."

*Bark!* Zar then jumped up to lick the stranger.

"ha ha, um no thanks, Zar." The stranger then returned her attention back to the master, "So what's your name?"

"Down Zar," the mabari then walked back to his master's side, the master than raised her hand to the stranger, "Xeen."

"Tifea, nice to meet you. Um… is it Sheen, with an S-H?"

"The feeling's mutual, um no just a… X. I believe I owe you my life."

"Well… you could help my group and I accomplish something really important."

"Then it is done," stated Xeen as she bowed before Tifea, "I vow to not leave your side until you have accomplished your goal."

"Great!" grinned Tifea, "We've set up camp already back this way," Tifea then started leading Xeen and Zar back west towards her camp. "By the way, care to tell me who that was?"

"I know this will sound unfair, but no. But I wish to ask you why you were out this far so late in the day? Don't you worry about the Darkspawn? Last I heard they were littered all over Ferelden."

"The Darkspawn threat ended about five years ago I think. And they don't really bother me much. Oh," Tifea then ran back to the tree that Xeen originally cut down, "Do you think you could cut this up? I'm pretty sure my daggers are kind of too small."

"Sure," snickered Xeen, "So you were out here for fire wood?"

"And for recon kind of, I'm sure this should be enough for a while."

"Then I should get to cutting."

*Bark*


	3. Chapter 3

After assisting the rest of the group set up camp the elf surveyed the area, "Where is she? It's been far too long."

"Relax Fenris," sighed Jade, "she said she was going to do recon too."

"Yes, and looking around a circular area, and getting wood, should take this long, Jade?"

Unhappy with Fenris's tone, Anders decided to step in, "Calm down Fenris, you know Tifea can take care of herself."

The elf then dropped the topic and glazed into the forest, _Why did you leave me with these mages…ug... stupid Anders._

Once camp was set up all the group had left was to wait for Tifea to return from her recon, with the fire wood. It had been over an hour since she's left, and obviously Fenris was becoming concerned.

_Ok if she doesn't pop up in the next five seconds I'm going to—_

"I'm back!"

"Finally," growled Fenris.

Jade stood to greet Tifea, "Yeah, Fenris was about to kill over." Jade then felt a glare almost followed by a chill down her back, _huh chilly I guess, I wonder what month it is._

"Oh yeah, sorry it took me so long guys, I kinda ran into a new friend."

Behind Tifea came a woman about the height of Aveline. She had short strawberry blond hair made up as a messy pixie cut. Her face was partially covered by red swirly tattoos. She wore finely made armor and had a long sword and a great axe both sheathed on her back. Beside her stood a panting brown mabari hound with black stripes covering his body.

"This is Xeen, and her mabari, Zar."

As the two set down their wood, Fenris stood and glared at Xeen, _I don't like her._

"Awww, Hey Zar," awed Jade as the mabari ran to greet her. Zar licked her on her face, "Aww he's cute."

Unsure of how to take the compliment Xeen said the first statement that came to mind, "…He's a war hound. Not cute."

"Oh, um ok."

Zar looked back at Xeen *Whine*

"Is something wrong?" asked Tifea.

"I'll say," whispered Fenris.

"Yes there is," stated Xeen, "Can I speak with you alone Tifea."

Fenris unfolded his arms and glared at their new guest.

"Well, this ought to be interesting," whispered Anders.

*Whine*

"What is this," demanded Xeen, "who are they?"

"They're my friends," calmly stated Tifea, "what's wrong?"

Xeen put her hand to her forehead, "Ok, for one, I don't do well around elves or mages."

"Well, they haven't done anything to you so are you really going to—"

"Listen, that mage that was trying to kill me? He was my brother! I DO NOT do well with mages!"

"And what about Fenris?"

Xeen placed her hand on her forehead trying to think of how to explain herself, "Is that the elf?! Well that's the other thing, I don't like elves… they're weak and you know it."

Raising an eyebrow Tifea leaned back and folded her arms, "You shouldn't generalize people like that."

"Ugg!"

"Listen to me!" said Tifea as she thrust her finger onto Xeen's armor. "I can tell, that you have some issues to work out with your brother, and I can live with that. But I can help you with it too." Tifea then folded her arms again, "You have a choice! You can stay with us and help us then we'll help you. Or you can keep up this stereotypical attitude and just wonder on your own looking for your brother."

There was a long pause between the two then Xeen finally answered.

"I may be angry and sometimes arrogant, but I'm not stupid."

Tifea smiled.

"I know how close I was to death today and I also know that I can't travel this land and defeat my brother with just Zar and myself. So Tifea," Xeen held out her hand, "You have yourself a deal. Once we finish your goal, you guys will help me with mine."

The too shook hands but then Xeen pulled Tifea in closer to her, "I can deal with the mages, but you'd better keep that elf away from me."

"I can deal with that."

"Good. Sorry," Xeen let go of Tifea and only glanced at her, "It's not you, really it's—"

"Oh know, I get it." Tifea just shrugged, "Bad experience, scarred for life, that story is almost written all over our group really."

"Really?" questioned Xeen with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you'll be fine." Tifea turned to head back to her group, "You have your own tent right?"

"Yeah, Zar and I share a tent sorta."

"Good, lets head back then." As Xeen followed, Tifea turned back to her, "You have a very faithful mabari you know… you should listen to him."

Xeen stopped, "huh?"

As Tifea and Xeen returned to the campsite Fenris glared at Xeen, "So what now?"

Xeen only returned his glare with one of her own.

Tifea couldn't help but feel the tension between the two, "Well _I'm_ going to help Xeen set up her tent while _you guys_ make something to eat."

Without moving his eyes off of Xeen Fenris followed her orders, "Make sure that it doesn't fall on her in the middle of the night."

"Oh it won't," said Xeen doing the same.

As Anders rolled his eyes, Jade walked over to Fenris, "well, Fenris come help us make dinner. Okay."

Fenris didn't say a word but the three left to make the food while Tifea helped Xeen fix up her tent.

Once they all ate, everyone headed to bed, Fenris, still suspicious of Xeen started to question Tifea as they headed to their tent.

"I don't like her, Tifea."

"You don't like Jade or Anders either."

"They're different and you know it."

"You know, the reason why you two buck heads so much" smiled the rogue, "it's because you're both so similar."

"What?"

"Just relax Fenris, everything will be fine."

Fenris just stared at Tifea, "You know, one day, this 'meeting new people' thing is going to blow up in your face."

"I'll make sure to send you a memo when that happens," Tifea then hugged Fenris's arm, "Now let's go to bed ok?"

"… Fine…"

"Where do you think Ben is Zar?"

As Xeen pet her mabari hound she laid down on her sleeping bag looking to the top of her tent. Zar shifted his head onto Xeen's stomach.

*Whine*

"We'll find him."

Zar's sad eyes then looked towards his master, *whine.*

"I wonder what Tifea meant when she said for me to listen to you. You don't even talk."

Zar then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Xeen then smiled and pet her hound once more, _maybe that's it._ The warrior, with her weapons put aside, then fell asleep alongside her mabari.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the five started on their way to Denerim, after Tifea explained her idea, with a little more detail, to Xeen. It only took them a few hours to find the road. But as the walk went on everyone could feel the tension between the two warriors. Especially since they both walked on the opposite sides of Tifea.

*Whine*

"Your mabari's been whining ever since we've started this," stated Fenris.

"Maybe it's because he isn't too confident about one of our traveling companions."

"Oh really? I think it's because he's concerned about his master doing ignorant and rash without thinking."

"Here we go," whispered Jade.

"How can she stand in between them like that," whispered Anders.

"Oh yeah," glared Xeen, "ignorant like when I punch you in the face!"

"Do you really think you can hit me?!"

"Knife-ear, I know I can hit you!"

"Ok stop it you two," stated Tifea now using her arms to separate the two, "Fenris quit it."

"What?!"

"You know you started it by talking about Zar." Tifea then turned to Xeen, "And Xeen, control yourself, you're not going to be able to help anyone, including yourself, if you keep allowing your anger to get in the way of your actions!"

"Uh! I don't need this!"

"But you need us!" insisted Tifea, "So calm down!"

Fenris and Xeen both folded their arms and turned their backs on each other.

"UG! You two!—"

Suddenly Fenris paused, "Shush!"

Xeen glared at the elf, "what how are you going to—"

"Shut up!"

"Don't you tell me to—"

"Wait Xeen, Fenris might actually be hearing something," stated Tifea.

*Bark Bark! GERRR!*

"What is it then?" whispered Xeen to Zar.

Jade and Anders both withdrew their staves, "Templars…"

Tifea withdrew her bow, "How many do you guys think there are."

Xeen withdrew her Axe, "Zar says there's twelve."

"I didn't hear him count," stated Jade.

"I taught him how to write numbers, counting takes way to long."

_Interesting,_ thought Tifea, "Jade, Tempest, flush them out."

"Got it." Putting her hands together to create a ball of lightening to break the clouds now forming above them, Jade whispered the words of magic, and summoned the sparks of light to strike down on her opponents.

But before one of the Templars got hit, he jumped out of the bushes, "All of you are under arrest for harboring two maleficarum."

"I'm not harboring anybody," asserted Xeen, "so get lost!"

"Well ma'am unless you aid us in the capture of the mages Anders and Jade, then you too will be considered an accomplice."

"Ger…"

*Bark Bark!*

"Leave now," stated Tifea.

"Not without those— AHH!" the Templar was finally hit by lightning bolt.

"JADE!" yelled Xeen.

The mage shrugged, "What am I supposed to do? Cancel the spell? It has a time limit."

"Attack!" yelled the Templar.

"Oh for the love of!" Xeen charged after the Templars in front of her, hurling her axe in order to cut them in half. "AHH!"

"Wait!" yelled Fenris.

Only four Templars were shown in front of them, so only seconds after their appearance did the other eight come into the battle.

*Whine*

"Fenris, watch them in the back!" ordered Tifea.

"Right."

"Pull back!" yelled the first Templar.

"Get back here!" ordered Xeen as she ran after them.

"Xeen come back!" exclaimed Tifea, "Zar go watch her and get her back."

"What makes you think that mutt's going to listen to you?" questioned Fenris.

"Stop paying attention to Zar and help us Fenris!" yelled Anders as he froze three of the Templars in front of him.

"ARGG!" Fenris phased through all three of the Templars, shattering them inside the icy prisons, and started for the others.

As Zar ran after his master he stopped and turned around, *whine*. Slowly another person rose from the bushes. *Bark BARK!*

"What?" Tifea was now all over two Templars with her daggers until she saw what Zar was barking at. *gasp* out of the bushes came a person wrapped in some kind of cloth. Only one of his eyes could be seen, with the other one covered by the cloth, he looked ready to shoot a dart. But at who. _Oh no _ "Jade, Anders watch out!"

*_shwit shwit*_

"Uh!" the both Anders and Jade grabbed their necks in pain. Each one dropped their staves and slowly fell to their knees.

"Killed them! They can't take Jade back the circle if their dead," yelled Fenris.

"Thanks," groaned Anders before falling to the ground.

"Got it," whispered Tifea as she dug her daggers into her enemy's hearts.

"Not so fast, rogue…" whispered the assassin, from his back he pulled out several orbs. With Zar knowing that he was the only one un occupied and able to see what the assassin had, he charged over.

Upon seeing the mabari the assassin smiled under the cloths on his face, "too slow mutt!"

Bursts of smoke appeared in front of the assassin, then in the entire battle field. Each of the surviving Templars pulled down their masks and began to recover the mages, while Tifea and Fenris were left blinded and coughing by the smoke. The smoke messed with Zar's sense of smell, so even he couldn't directly pin point where the remaining Templars were.

*Gerrr!* *Bark Bark* *whine*

And once the smoke cleared all the Templars were missing, along with the two mages.

"Vasheden!"

_Can I please go one battle without someone being captured, _thought Tifea. "Man… I'm pretty sure that damn assassin is from the same group that took me away." _Looks like the Crows have some kind of competition._

"Don't remind me of that," glared Fenris. "Ugg! Do you realize that we have to go looking for them now because of your ignorant new 'friend'?"

"Humph…"

*whine*

"I'm back," smiled Xeen as she walked back into the scene. "Took care of my group, how about—" she then noticed that two of her group members were missing. "Do I have to ask?"

Fenris stomped up to Xeen, "Because of you, Jade and Anders were taken!"

"What?! Me?! I stopped my group—"

"No, Dathrasi! Because you left and _didn't _listen, we were blind sighted!"

"Whose fault is that, elf! If you had paid better attention then they wouldn't have been taken!"

Fenris's tattoos started to glow out of his rage, for the first time in a long time. That's when Tifea knew for sure it was time for her to step in. "If you don't shut up I'm going to—"

"Make me!"

Tifea tried to pull Fenris away from Xeen, but he didn't budge, "Fenris, stop."

*BARK BARK*

"Don't hold him back, Tifea, like you said, I need to just work this out to get passed it." Xeen then took a few steps back and put up her fists with a smile, "come on knife-ear, give me your best shot."

_This is not how you want to work this out Xeen,_ "Fenris STOP! ZAR! HELP!"

"ARG!" Fenris soon released himself from Tifea grip and charged at Xeen.

Only seconds before he was about to phase through Xeen, Zar pushed her out of the way onto the ground. So instead of phasing through Xeen, Fenris phased through a tree and exploded it into splinters.

"What… What in the Void was that! What kind of elf are you!?"

"The kind that you don't want to get angry!" yelled Tifea as she walked over to Fenris to calm him down.

*Whine*

"He's way more dangerous than I thought…" whispered Xeen.

The elf whispered as he glared over Tifea shoulder, "I can hear her…"

"Relax Fenris, please. Think about Jade and Anders."

"Gerr…"

The rogue rolled her eyes, "Well, Jade at least. We need Xeen to help us get them back, since she's the only one of us that isn't normally associated with those two."

"Ugg… Whatever you're thinking of, Xeen had better not screw it up." Fenris put his hand to his forehead, "because if she does—"

"I know… just relax ok."

"Fine."

Tifea walked over to Xeen and Zar, "Xeen, listen, you can't just run off from the group like that." Tifea offered her hand to help Xeen up, but she just stood up on her own and dusted herself off. "Straying away from a group like that is how you get everyone killed."

"No Tifea," glared the warrior, "that monster that you're keeping, almost got _me_ killed!"

"And that's because you provoked him," asserted Tifea, "after almost getting us _all_ killed."

Irritated and unable to think of a response, Xeen turned her back on Tifea and tried not to listen.

"You need to learn to work with us as a team." Tifea then walked back over to Fenris, "And right now we don't have time to be fighting each other. We need to find Jade and Anders, there no doubt the Templars took them to the Mage Tower here." _The only thing we need to worry about is time._

"They're probably going be killed for being maleficarum, so we need to move fast," stated Fenris.

"Well you guys can move, without me," yelled Xeen over her shoulder, "Come on Zar!"

*whine*

Xeen turn to see Zar walk over to Tifea and Fenris's side. "I said come on Zar!"

*Whine….*

Fenris grinned, "even your do—"

Tifea looked to Xeen as she put her hand on Fenris's mouth, "See Xeen, even Zar sees that the rout you're take is wrong. Please, help us get our friends back."

Xeen just turned around and glared at the group, "No! I refuse to help two mage leave from where they should rightfully belong!" _Locked away!... _Xeen then ran from the group into the brush of the Ferelden landscape.

"Oh gezz."

Fenris calmly moved Tifea's hand from his mouth, "I would almost agree with her if they weren't our allies."

*Whine*

Placing her hands on her hips Tifea continued to look into the dirt, "Really?… Now?"

"I'm just saying," stated Fenris as he walked over to the center of the battle field. "Now where did you see that assassin?"

"Over there in that bush," answered Tifea as she pointed it out, "Now… we're going to have to figure out a way to get Anders and Jade out without the Templars knowing that it's us… Our faces are too recognizable."

*Whine*

"Sorry about that Zar," Tifea began to pet the dog, "I never wanted you to choose between us and your master."

*Whine* Zar looked to the ground in sorrow.

"At least the dog knows what he's doing," said Fenris, returning from his search, "much better than the master at least." Fenris then tossed a piece of cloth, connected to something, to Tifea, "Sadly though she'll be back, she doesn't seem like the person to abandon her hound."

*Bark!*

"What's this? A piece of Jade's robes? I thought you were looking in the area where the assassin was hiding."

"I was, that must be something from before. Since they no longer have her Phylactery, I assume the Templars had to use some other method in order to find the two."

"Sloppy though."

"Could be a trap, not that they'd know that we'd have a dog though."

*Bark!*

"Yeah, Zar could track the sent and show us where they're keeping Jade and Anders in the castle… but why would they leave something so vital…"

"Not sure myself."

"Ugg… we can't do this without Xeen! Once we step into that tower those Templars are going to be all over us."

*Whine* Zar started to trot in the direction Xeen ran off in. *Bark*

"Fenris wait here."

"Be glad to."


	5. Chapter 5

It only took Tifea and Zar a few minutes to find Xeen sitting in the middle of the forest, moping about what just happened. Tifea slowly walked up to Xeen, "Xeen, can we talk with you?"

"What do you mean? You and—"

"No, it's just Zar and I."

"Ug I never thought this would be so hard…" Xeen stood up with her back still to Tifea, and her arms folded.

"What would be? Working with other people?"

"Kinda… I mean… It's not very easy to make friends when you've been stuck in a castle all your life."

"Really? Is that where you're from, would have never guessed."

The warrior clenched her fists and glared at Tifea, "Are you making fun of me?"

"Well no, it's just sort of surprising," Tifea held up her hands to plead innocence, "I mean… you don't really have the… attitude of a 'princess', if that's what you are."

*sigh* "You could say that I guess. My whole life I was surrounded by servants. I was never allowed outside, unless I snuck out… My best friend and only friend would probably be Zar."

*Bark*

"I've been able to do everything on my own for the longest time… I never thought I'd have to work with someone else." _Especially people I hate._

*Whine*

"Well, Xeen," Tifea inched forward, "that's how the world really works outside your castle."

*Bark*

"And if you really consider Zar to be your best friend, then listen to him. Help us get Anders and Jade back, please."

Zar walked over to Xeen until he stood in front of her, *whine.*

*Sigh* "I should help them out, huh boy?" Xeen knelt to pet her hound, "It was… I guess… Partially… my…um… fault."

*Bark Bark!*

"Fine," Now on her feet Xeen grinned at Tifea, "Tifea, what do you have in mind?"

"Come on," Tifea turned to head back the her other ally, "like it or not Fenris has to hear the plan too."

"Wait," Xeen caught Tifea by the arm, "aren't you… ahh…"

"Aren't I what?"

"Well… I mean… didn't you see what he did."

"Well yeah, I've seen it more than once. Why?"

"Well…," suddenly Xeen realized that now wasn't the time to have this conversation, "Nothing. We don't have time for this. Let's go get those two back."

Fenris was leaning on a tree as he waited for Tifea and Xeen to return, and then he heard a bark.

*Bark Bark* Zar jumped on Fenris, being happy to be back along with his master.

"Get off of me!"

*Bark Bark*

"Down Zar, we need to get this plan in order so that we can get Jade and Anders back."

*Bark*

"So how do we get them out Tifea?" glared Fenris as he pushed Zar away.

"First we're going to have to find that group of Templars that Xeen, ahh., killed."


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You two are lucky that you're not going to be executed," emyet./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Making you two tranquil will be the only way to keep you both in check before your time comes."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"*Slam!*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""UGG! Not here again!" Anders started attacking the walls, "NO!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Relax Anders."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""No! Do you know how many times I've been down in this forsaken place?!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I can only imagine, but attacking the doors won't do anything." Jade began to search each of their four stone walls, "I wonder why they put us both in the same cell."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""They probably thought one of us would kill the other before we were made Tranquil."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""How long will that take?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Not long, they just need to find the right Templar… ARGGG!" Anders then started throwing lightning bolts, ice bursts and rock fists at the walls. "LET US OUT!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Jade stood from her side of the room, "Anders tiring yourself out isn't going to help anyone!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Do you have a better idea?!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Yes! I do," sitting down in the back corner or the cell, the mage closed her eyes and took a breath, "we wait."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What?!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Tifea and Fenris are coming, I know that for a fact. And from what I can see there isn't any escape routes in this place. So you either search for one or wait!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Uhhh…" Anders backed up into a corner and put his head on his knees, "I don't want to wait here Jade, I can't think."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Jade walked over to Anders and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Then don't. Just relax, we'll be fine."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Not if they don't get here in time…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""They will Anders," whispered Jade as she hugged him, "don't worry…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"* * */span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You have returned from the mission, Susan?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Yes commander. Ready for orders." emWhat a stupid name./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""And who is this?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"*Bark*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Just a hound sir, he followed me back after I escaped from the group."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Huh," The Templar Commander watched as the dog stayed close and panted near his new Templar recruit. "He seems to have taken a liking to you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Yeah soo… can we ahh."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Of course! Best idea ever, to have a dog in the Templars, especially with all the mages breaking their phylacteries." The man knelt down to bet the mabari hound, "Can you believe that we had to hire that new assassins guild, the umm… The Scorpions I believe. They make us pay them on the hour to find each of these missing mages, ug the greedy lot!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""The Scorpions…" Taking note of this in her mind, Xeen continued to push the subject, "Why do you guys have to find all the mages?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Excuse me?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"*Whine*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I mean… so quick? I mean, aren't there other methods in finding those damn mages?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Yes there are, but those methods are 'two slow' for the 'White Divine'." The man rolled his eyes as he put air quotes to several words, "So impatient."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Oh really," under her helmet Xeen smirked, "I'd love to hear more. Could you tell me as we walk to where they mages will be put tranquil?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Of course now where shall I start."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"* * */span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"In the brush passed the lake surrounding the Ferelden Circle sat both elven warrior and rogue awaiting their new companion's signal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""So how long should we wait, Fenris."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""From what I've heard, normally mages are made tranquil at night, when they're apparently least powerful. Can you see into the tower with that… contraption Xeen gave you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Yes I can, and she called it a spy glass." Tifea rotated the scope to see directly into the top window of the tower, "I can see everything in that room, including the sword they're going to use."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Do you really think Xeen's going to find her way in there when Anders and Jade go in?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""She's resourceful." Tifea then put down the scope, "Come on help me prepare the catapult."/span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You two are lucky that you're not going to be executed," emyet./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Making you two tranquil will be the only way to keep you both in check before your time comes."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"*Slam!*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""UGG! Not here again!" Anders started attacking the walls, "NO!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Relax Anders."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""No! Do you know how many times I've been down in this forsaken place?!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I can only imagine, but attacking the doors won't do anything." Jade began to search each of their four stone walls, "I wonder why they put us both in the same cell."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""They probably thought one of us would kill the other before we were made Tranquil."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""How long will that take?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Not long, they just need to find the right Templar… ARGGG!" Anders then started throwing lightning bolts, ice bursts and rock fists at the walls. "LET US OUT!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Jade stood from her side of the room, "Anders tiring yourself out isn't going to help anyone!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Do you have a better idea?!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Yes! I do," sitting down in the back corner or the cell, the mage closed her eyes and took a breath, "we wait."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What?!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Tifea and Fenris are coming, I know that for a fact. And from what I can see there isn't any escape routes in this place. So you either search for one or wait!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Uhhh…" Anders backed up into a corner and put his head on his knees, "I don't want to wait here Jade, I can't think."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Jade walked over to Anders and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Then don't. Just relax, we'll be fine."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Not if they don't get here in time…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""They will Anders," whispered Jade as she hugged him, "don't worry…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"* * */span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You have returned from the mission, Susan?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Yes commander. Ready for orders." emWhat a stupid name./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""And who is this?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"*Bark*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Just a hound sir, he followed me back after I escaped from the group."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Huh," The Templar Commander watched as the dog stayed close and panted near his new Templar recruit. "He seems to have taken a liking to you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Yeah soo… can we ahh."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Of course! Best idea ever, to have a dog in the Templars, especially with all the mages breaking their phylacteries." The man knelt down to bet the mabari hound, "Can you believe that we had to hire that new assassins guild, the umm… The Scorpions I believe. They make us pay them on the hour to find each of these missing mages, ug the greedy lot!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""The Scorpions…" Taking note of this in her mind, Xeen continued to push the subject, "Why do you guys have to find all the mages?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Excuse me?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"*Whine*/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I mean… so quick? I mean, aren't there other methods in finding those damn mages?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Yes there are, but those methods are 'two slow' for the 'White Divine'." The man rolled his eyes as he put air quotes to several words, "So impatient."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Oh really," under her helmet Xeen smirked, "I'd love to hear more. Could you tell me as we walk to where they mages will be put tranquil?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Of course now where shall I start."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"* * */span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"In the brush passed the lake surrounding the Ferelden Circle sat both elven warrior and rogue awaiting their new companion's signal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""So how long should we wait, Fenris."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""From what I've heard, normally mages are made tranquil at night, when they're apparently least powerful. Can you see into the tower with that… contraption Xeen gave you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Yes I can, and she called it a spy glass." Tifea rotated the scope to see directly into the top window of the tower, "I can see everything in that room, including the sword they're going to use."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Do you really think Xeen's going to find her way in there when Anders and Jade go in?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""She's resourceful." Tifea then put down the scope, "Come on help me prepare the catapult."/span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

*Sniff Sniff Sniff*

"What an… interesting idea."

"Yes, and all of this is only part of the White Divine's vision."

"Ahh… okay." _Kind of crazy… but on the other hand._

*Whine*

"Huh?"

Zar only lifted one foot to scratch at the door near them.

"What's in that room?"

"That leads to the dungeon." The Templar stopped in front of the door, "Where we put the mages that need solitary confinement, but…"

Xeen could feel the grin forming underneath the Templar's helm, "But what?"

"You've learned how to perform the rite of Tranquility correct?"

"Yes, Sir." _Sure…_

"Then I'm sure you'll want to perform this one." Reaching into his pocket the Templar pulled out a ring of keys "Considering these two mages almost killed off your entire squad."

"Those two are here?" _Shit, figures they couldn't get away…_ "They were captured?"

"Yes, and you will be the one to perform the Rite of Tranquility."

"Of course, thank you commander." Xeen's mind began to wander, _maybe they'll give me an review on what to do… I could use it on Ben_. Snapping back to reality when she heard screak from the door in front of them Xeen remembered her mission, "And uh… when will this take place?"

*Whine*

"Once the moon is at its highest in the sky the Rite shall begin, shall we head inside?"

"Yes Sir."

"UGG! I'm going to go crazy in here!"

Jade jumped to hug Anders, "Relax Anders, they're going to help us."

"No they're not! They aren't going to be able to get in here! Why doesn't Justice surface when I NEED him!"

"Anders."

"They aren't going to get here in time because I can already tell!" struggling out of Jade's grip, Anders stood to survey the concrete walls knowing that there was no escape, "It's almost night time! And they aren't—"

Heavy footsteps could be heard from outside their cell's door, "Time's up you two."

"No!," cringed Anders at the sudden report. Slowly the mage began to raise his fists in preparation to fight, "I refuse to—"

"Anders," Jade lowered his fists, "Listen, I'm sure they're coming for us," she whispered, "but you have to calm down."

"Are you—"

"Yes I am serious," glared Jade, "Tifea didn't lose faith in us when we had to get her from Tevinter. They're coming, just relax."

Anders's could only give his beloved friend a frightened look, but after taking a quick breath the he embraced her whispered into her shoulder, "I hope you're right."

"We'll be fine," whispered Jade.

The two mages looked at their taker and her hound as she cuffed them in magic resistant metal and led them to the top of the tower.

"There that should do it!"

"Are you sure it will be able to reach?"

"Positive. Now help me load the bolt. Does Xeen have their staves?"

"She should, ok it's loaded."

Tifea opened the spy glass once again and looked into the window at the top of the tower, "Now we just have to wait."


	9. Chapter 9

_Only six others, that should be fine, _thought Xeen as she walked up to the top of the tower. Reaching the top room to perform the Rite of Tranquility, the Templar escorting the two mages up was the last one to enter. Upon closing the door, the mabari locked it, from the inside, just to make sure there'd be no distractions during the Rite.

The two mages were set in the middle of the chamber in front of the Templar ready to perform the Rite.

"Don't worry, Susan," stated the Commander while the other five Templars prepared to fight, "We're right here if they get out of hand."

"Oh BY THE MAKER! Quit calling me that!"

"What?!"

*GERRR BARK!*

Just as Zar jumped to tackle down the Commander, Xeen quickly broke the shackles to Anders and Jade, handed them their staves.

"You're going to need these," smiled Xeen, as she removed her helmet.

"Xeen?!" exclaimed Jade, "but… but what happened to your tattoos?"

"Make up!"

"What?" questioned Jade and Anders.

"Just shut up and fight before anyone else knows what's going on!"

Subtly the group swiftly took out each Templar with ease. With Xeen cracking skulls and Jade and Anders killing them once Zar removed their helms, the other five Templars were knocked out in no time.

"So what now?" asked Anders.

"How do we get down?" questioned Jade.

"Do you still have that basket Jade?"

"Well yes but—"

"Then with this!" Xeen ran and once close enough shattered a window with her blade, leaned off the edge and did a hand gesture.

"There it is! Release the bolt!" ordered Tifea

_Swifff!_

Back a top the tower Xeen reach out to Jade, "Ok give me that basket."

"Here."

Xeen held the basket right out the window and stood at the top of the tower as she saw the bolt dig its way into the wall and right through the basket.

"Get in Zar!"

*Bark!*

"You two use your staves to slide down the string, and when you get close enough, drop into the lake and swim the rest of the way."

"Got it!"

"You guys couldn't have come a little sooner?" joked Anders.

"Actually I have some things to tell you guys when we get to the bottom, now let's go!"

Right after Zar slid down the line, Jade went next, then Anders, while Xeen waited for all of them to go.

"Come on Xeen!" yelled Tifea.

"Traitor!" yelled the Templar behind her.

"You're not very quick are ya?!," stated Xeen as she cut the rope and jumped down.

*Gasp!* "After her!"

"But sir, no one could survive a fall like that."

"URRRGGG! I said after her you idiots!"

Xeen crossed her arms and cut into the lake. Once surfacing in the water she swam back to land and was helped to shore by Jade and Tifea.

"Come on," *pant* "we need to find a safe stop for the night," *pant* _There's a lot that I need to tell you guys._

"That fall didn't it bother you at all?" questioned Anders.

"That?" *pant* "I'd do that all the time" *pant* "when I wanted to leave my house." *pant*

Watching warrior walk passed him the mage continued to wonder, _What kind of house is that?_

Before leaving Tifea threw down a smoke bomb to mask their sent as they escaped. With haste the six ran into the night until they were sure they were not being followed.


	10. Chapter 10

With a new campsite set up, and everyone's nerves settled Tifea decided to bring up Xeen's previous statement before they left the Circle.

"So what was it you needed to tell us Xeen?"

After resting her equipment inside her tent, Xeen stood before the entire group with Zar at her side.

*Whine*

"Ok everyone," the young fighter began to assess the situation in her mind, unsure of how to tell her news to her new found companions, "I mean… I might hate mages and elves more than anyone else here, but… I'd like to believe I'm not a total extremist."

"What is it?" interrupted Tifea before Fenris could say anything.

"I think… I think the White Divine might be trying to wipe you guys out."

"What?!"

"What do you mean?! Explain!" yelled Anders.

"Calm down," Xeen held her hands up in surrender, "I was talking to the Templar commander and he told me only part of her plan. She plans to have every Circle round up all the mages in the land. And this hasn't just started in Ferelden, apparently a message has been sent to all the Circles in Thedas," Xeen then folded her arms and twirled a finger in a circle, "you know, except for Tevinter."

"But…" the rogue tried to rationalized Xeen's statment, "Just… rounding them up doesn't necessarily—"

"No Tifea you don't understand." Insisted the warrior, "they are hiring Assassins to track down these mages."

"So what does this have to do with elves," stated Fenris.

"Ugg… Isn't it obvious?"

*whine*

Fenris simply glaring at the warrior, remembering his promise to Tifea to keep calm, "No it's not."

Xeen rolled her eyes "All the elves are being forced to return or go to alienages. Or at least that's what the commander told me."

"That mean's nothing—"

"Wait Fenris, let her finish…" Tifea was becoming more concerned, _this doesn't sound good at all…_

"Thank you , Tifea," Grinned the warrior, "Anyway, I'm not entirely sure what they're going to do with the elves because that isn't where the Templars are sectioned to. But I'm pretty sure they're going to kill off all the mages once they get them into the towers. At least that's what the commander sounded like they were going to do."

"But I thought all the circles were destroyed!" exclaimed Jade.

"They aren't destroyed; they were just obsolete for the time being," stated Xeen, "apparently every one of the Towers in Thedas, still stands."

"This is wrong, and if this is true," Jade stared at Tifea, "how is Neria going to help us?"

"Jade's right, no one, from my knowledge, has ever defied the White Devine," agreed Anders.

"That means that it is not time for us to go to Neria…" stated Tifea, "Not yet."

"What do you mean?" questioned Fenris.

"It's time that we go to Orlais, and give their Chantry a silent visit."

"What?!" yelled Anders, "Are you mad? Why are we going to walk into the center of a place that wants us all dead?"

"Because," dragged on the rogue, "we can't just go to the King of Ferelden claiming that the White Devine wants to kill a lot of people without any proof."

"Then why don't you and Xeen just go?" asked JAde.

"And what if you guys get captured while we're gone?" affirmed Tifea, "We can't afford any more losses at this point. Whatever move we make we need to do it with the up most caution." Tifea then turned back to Xeen, "That means following orders and staying with the group."

"I understand," stated Xeen in salute.

"We need to stick together guys, no more falling apart or leaving each other behind."And that means going to Orlais, in secret, and finding out more about this."

"Is there another option or something," questioned Anders, "I mean, that's probably the worst placed for us."

"But remember in Kirkwall? No one noticed that my sister was a mage until…" replaying the blurry memory of when people knew and didn't know Bethany was a mage Tifea tried to come up with a statement, but bringing up the memory only resurfaced her concern for her younger sister and only family "…I don't know what happened." _ I hope she's alright, _"As long as you two don't keep up that appearance no one should know."

"I can handle that," stated Xeen.

*Bark*

"And what about Fenris?" asked Jade.

Xeen shot Fenris a grin, "We'll I've seen a bunch of people walk around with hoods, especially if they're lower class."

"Thanks," sighed the elf.

"That's just what we're going to have to do. And you're going to have to wear cloak or something. And control your anger so that your tattoos don't glow. We'll just say you have some kind of skin condition."

"Which isn't a total lie," snickered Jade and Anders.

"Gerr…"

*Bark!*

"I will handle that half as well." Smiled Xeen. _Wow, she knows exactly what's she doing… I wonder…If she can take care of herself so well… why does she stay?…_

"But right now we're all uh… Kind of tired," yawned Tifea, "So let's all head in for tonight. We'll discuss this more in the morning…"

"Yeah," agreed everyone.

Now on the delta to the Waking Sea, Jade used a fire ball to heat up the water in order to allow the three to enjoy a nice bath.

"Ahh…" sighed Jade as she entered the waters.

"This is actually kind of nice," whispered Xeen.

"See, not all magic is bad," sighed Tifea.

"So, what was that stuff you put on your face?" asked Jade, "Make up? What is that?"

"I've heard of it before," said Tifea, "It's something I think Orlesians put on their faces right?"

"Kind of, but not really." Laughed Xeen, "it's soft powder that you put on your face to hide blemishes."

"Blemishes?" questioned Jade and Tifea.

"Haha, I'll explain it to you later guys."

"Oh and I have to show you this spy glass thing Xeen brought, you can see for miles with it," Tifea began to wrap herself in a towel, "I'll be right back guys, I need to get something from my pack." _I hope Fenris is still asleep._

"I feel so relaxed now…" sighed Jade, "I'm pretty sure Anders was getting claustrophobic in that cell," after there being a silence between the two Jade opened her eyes, "What's wrong Xeen?"

Xeen's dripping wet, and messy hair only accented the worry filled, blank stare on her face. When there was no response Jade's only reaction was to repeat her question.

"What's wrong Xeen?"

"Why… is Fenris still here Jade?"

"What do you mean?..." scanning the area the mage blushed, "Is he?!"

"_No_… not like that… I mean… in the group."

"What do you mean?" Thinking it over during another moment of silence Jade suddenly understood Xeen's question, "Because Tifea wants him to be…"

_…__Silence…_

"Never mind… We'll, talk about this later." Stated the warrior.

"Um… Okay."

"Back," smiled Tifea.

The three enjoyed their rest for the night, with tension still rising inside of Xeen. But for now, there was no time for fighting within the group, and Xeen knew this… Now, more than ever, the group knew that they had to be more aware of their surroundings. But Xeen thoughts were not going to just settle without an answer; soon they will surface once again.


End file.
